Forbidden Love
by PantherPatronus
Summary: - CURRENTLY ON HOLD - A Drinny fic, told from both Draco and Ginnys point of view. Ginnys point of view is the normal writing, and Draco's point of view is in bold.
1. Forbidden Love  Chapter 1

**Forbidden Love – Chapter 1**

I walked down the unfamiliar corridor of the huge castle, really unsure for the first time. Why was I doing this? I couldn't kid myself: I knew why.

Ever since Harry, Ron and Hermione had left to go on a mission for Dumbledore I'd been so lost. Before Harry had left he had broken up with me and I cried for a week after he had gone. Since then I'd had a lot of boys trying to comfort me, but for some reason I didn't want them to. I didn't know what I wanted full stop.

So here I was, walking down the corridors at night, concealed by a difficult Disillusion charm which had taken me months to learn, searching my heart's desire. I was looking for the Mirror of Erised.

"Lumos" I whispered, lighting my wand and peering down at the scribbled directions on the piece of paper in Harry's achingly familiar scrawl. Just looking at it made my heart ache, made me miss him more then ever. I knew I had to keep going, so I pushed Harry's note back into my packet and took out the copy I had re-written earlier that morning.

After almost an hour I walked into a room that was supposedly empty. I was just about to turn around and give up, for Harry's note said that this was where the mirror was kept, when a glint of gold caught my eye. I cast a reversing spell for the Disillusion charm and walked over to where the glint of gold had come from. Harry was right; there in front of me stood the Mirror of Erised. I ran my finger of the inscription carved into the frame, not reading it forward like most people would, but backwards like Harry had told me. There was barely enough light in the room to make out the words, but the mirror seemed to glow with a light of its own, lighting up the frame but keeping the room dark.

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi - I show not your face but your heart's desire" I whispered softly, once again running my fingers over the inscription.

"What did you just say?" came a soft whisper from behind me. A boys voice, maybe a year or two older then myself. I detected a soft note of annoyance, but the voice was mostly tired, and surprisingly unguarded considering he had no idea who he was talking to. "Anyway, how did you find the mirror? It took me ages" the voice was so familiar, but I just couldn't place it. It was dark, so he obviously had no idea who I was either.

The boy moved to stand beside me, and even though I couldn't see his face in the dark room, I could hear the frustration in his voice.

"When I first found this mirror, I thought it was just a plain old stupid mirror, but when I stood in front of it..." his voice faded to a whisper, and he stepped past me, brushing my shoulder. I shuddered when his bare arm brushed against mine.

"It's the Mirror of Erised" I explained quietly, not wanting this mysterious boy to recognise my voice either. "It doesn't show your plain reflection, it shows you in your, I don't know, ideal situation.." I struggled to try to find some fancy words to make myself sound smart, but gave up with a sigh. "It shows your hearts desire. Read the inscription backwards"

The boy lent forward and, tracing the inscription like I had, softly whispered the same words to himself I had only minutes earlier. When he was done, he turned, trying to see my face in the darkness.

"How did you know to read it backwards? I mean, it all makes sense now, the things I've been seeing, but how did you know what it did?" the boys voice was excited now, and I couldn't let him down.

"Uh, I was, uh.." searching my mind for a plausible excuse I realised I had the perfect excuse in my pocket, for not only had I re-written the directions to the mirror, I had also wrote myself a little note on the bottom reminding myself to read the inscription backwards.

"Someone slipped a note into my bag. It had directions to this room and a note that said to read the inscription backwards" I said, maybe a little to quickly.

"I can tell you're lying" the voice replied, now deadly. My whole body tensed up, waiting for the boys outburst. "But you're obviously covering for someone, and I admire your loyalty" his voice returned to normal, and I could finally breathe again.

The mysterious boy reached out until he touched my arm, which he grabbed and used to guide himself around my body. In a few seconds he was standing behind me, now holding both my hands in his. Still holding my hands, he wrapped his arm around my waist, and I could feel his breath hot on my neck.

"Tell me, who are you? Just give me one clue? Please?" he placed his lips lightly on my neck, sending a shiver of excitement through my body.

"Why should I?" I said quickly, trying to get the word out of my mouth before his electric touch caused me to loose control of my body.

"Because I like a good mystery" he whispered, nibbling lightly at my ear, sending another shudder through me. "I could have easily just lit up my wand and saw who you were, but I didn't. I wanted this to be something that you would _always_ remember" his voice was seductive, full of emotion, now so foreign to me I couldn't believe that I had thought this voice was familiar.

"Why don't you give me a clue as to who you are first?" I said softly, deciding to play along with his game for now, as his hands on my waist were making me feel more alive then ever before.

"Hmm, ok then" he decided, whispering so soft in my ear I could barely hear him. "Your first clue is 'I like you'"

A sarcastic laugh escaped my lips, but I quickly composed myself before answering him.

"That could be a lot of people, could you be more specific?"

"Aha!" he laughed triumphantly, ruffling my hair with his hot breath. "So you're popular, well liked?" he questioned, a smile clear in his voice.

"Hey! That's not fair!" I laughed, smoothing my hair back down. "You tricked me!"

"Guilty as charged" he laughed, sticking a hand up under my shirt.

I gasped and pushed his hands away, breaking free of his grasp.

"What?" he said, sounding genuinely confused. "I thought you were enjoying it?"

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go" I said and turned and fled. I ducked into an empty corridor and hid behind one of the many statues, quickly recasting the Disillusion charm over myself and hurrying back to the Gryffindor common room. Once a very annoyed Fat Lady let me inside I hurried up to my dorm room and into bed, the memory of the mystery boy lulling me into unconsciousness, where he ran havoc with my dreams.

**The girl gasped, and pushed my hands away, moving towards the door.**

**"What?" I said, confused. "I thought you were enjoying it?" A second before she had been laughing, and oh what a beautiful laugh she had.**

**"I-I'm sorry, I have to go" she said, and then turned and fled out the door. I followed her, or tried to. She ran into the nearest corridor and literally disappeared. I had searched the corridors of the castle for an hour for her, but had no luck. Since then I had thought of nothing but her.**

**I had not been able to sleep; I was up all night thinking about her. I was only barely functioning now and that was due to a couple of shots of Firewhisky that I had smuggled in on my last visit to Hogsmead. I had gone back to the Mirror of Erised, and sure enough my 'hearts desire' had changed. It was now me standing there, with my arms wrapped around a silvery figure, clearly a girl, in the exact some way I was holding the girl last night. The figure was laughing, the same musical laugh as last night, but I knew that even if anyone else was in the room they wouldn't be able to hear it. **

**After seeing that I spent a good half an hour yelling at the mirror, demanding it show me who the girl was. I knew it couldn't tell me; if I didn't know, how could the Mirror of Erised? **

**I finally gave up and stalked out, quickly checking the time. I still had a good 45 minutes left of Transfiguration, and even though I hated the old hag McGonagall, at least if I went back to class I might not get so much detention. When I finally got back to Transfiguration, McGonagall went off at me for missing so much class, and gave me a weeks detention. I walked back to my seat and perched myself back between Crabbe and Goyle, muttering under my breath. **

**"Don't worry 'bout the old hag" Crabbe muttered in my ear. **

**"Yeah, don't listen to the old bitch" whispered Goyle.**

**"Crabbe and Goyle!" both of the boys looked up, startled, into the furious face of Minivera McGonagall. "Unless you two would like to join Mr Malfoy here for detention, I suggest you stop with your snide comments!" the boys both shrank back in their chairs, both of them secretly afraid of her. **

**"Yes Professor" they said together. **

**When McGonagall started walking back to her desk, Crabbe drew his wand and pointed it at her back. I don't know what made me do it, but I got up just before he cast his spell and it hit me fair in the chest. **

**I briefly saw a look of pure horror cross both Crabbe and Goyle's faces before I blacked out. **


	2. Forbidden Love  Chapter 2

**Forbidden Love – Chapter 2**

The next morning I woke up covered in sweat, hot and flustered from my dream. The mystery boy from last night had been in my dream - well actually he_ was_ my dream - all I dreamt about was him.His voice, his laugh, his touch. His breath stirring my hair and his lips on my neck. Quickly jumping in the shower, I let the water wash away all thoughts of my mystery boy, and when I got out I felt refreshed and ready for class. But it didn't last long.

I managed to get through breakfast in the Great Hall and my first class, Potions, before the memory of the boy returned. I was sitting in my second class of the day, Divination, bored out of my mind and not even listening to the crap Trelawney was babbling on about, when my mind started to wander. Memories of last night flooded my mind, and I felt myself start to blush from remembering his hands on my waist, and his breath on my neck. No-one seemed to notice, but I got so flustered that I interrupted Trelawney's mindless babble to ask if I could go to the bathroom.

I collected my stuff and hurried out if the room, climbing down the ladder as quick as I could. When I was finally free I started to walk towards the bathroom, my mind wandering. When I finally snapped out of my reverie, I found myself standing, not in the bathroom, but in front of the small, wooden door I had entered the night before. I was just about go inside when I noticed that the door was open a crack. I peered inside, and saw someone standing in front of the mirror, muttering angrily to himself.

"How can this be?" he muttered angrily. I quickly cast the Disillusion charm over myself and slipped inside. I finally saw the owner of the angry voice and was shocked to see it was Draco Malfoy.

I stood, undetected, listening to Draco's rant. His voice got angrier and angrier, and I listened, frozen with shock at his words.

"How come I see myself with her when I don't even know her? It was one night; I didn't even see her face, is that why it won't show it? Arr, come on you stupid mirror, just tell me who she is already! I need to know who she is!"

_No,_ I thought, _it couldn't have been _Draco_ could it?_ I thought back to the night before, to where I first heard my mystery boy's voice. I realised with horror that it actually did sound like Draco.

All the while I was wrapped up in my own horrific thoughts, Draco was still ranting to himself, constantly checking the mirror to see if the reflection had changed. Obviously it hadn't.

"I can't stop thinking about her, about last night" he muttered, his voice softer now, and more like my mystery boys then before. "I don't even know who she is but she's driving me crazy. Last night... Her skin was so soft, and she smelled like flowers, a mixture of roses and lilies. And her laugh... It was like a chorus of bells. Why? Why do you say my hearts desire is her when I don't even know who she is?"

Draco was finally silent, and after another ten minutes staring at the reflection in front of him he seemed to have had finally had enough; he grabbed his stuff and disappeared out the door, closing it behind himself. I took the Disillusion charm off and went and stood in front of the Mirror. Surely enough, it showed Draco and I, in the same position we were in last night; him standing behind me, arms around my waist. I could faintly hear his soft laugh, which seemed to be coming from the Mirror, but I knew was just inside my head.

I stepped forward, touching his reflection, wishing that he was there.

I thought about how good it would be to leave Hogwarts, and suddenly the reflection in front of me changed. Now Draco and I were now sitting on the back of an enormous dragon; Its body was blood red, its wings a glowing gold. It had two black horns protruding out from its head and Draco and I on its back, clinging to each other and to the spikes on its back. We were flying through a cloudless blue sky, mountains of green and rives of blue winding away beneath us. We flew down in between two low mountains and came to rest beside a small wooden hut, built beside a crystal clear stream.

I stood there watching this scene play out, not able to take my eyes off the mirror and my "heart's desire_". Don't kid yourself,_ I thought_, you want that to happen. You want to run away with Draco!_

After telling the little voice not-so-politely to piss off I quickly checked the time. I realised that Divination was over and I was supposed to be in Transfiguration ten minutes ago. I hurried out of the room and down the empty corridors of the castle, my footsteps sounding unusually loud on the cold stone floor. Turning into the classroom, I expected McGonagall to punish me severely, but no one had noticed my entrance; they were all staring at an unconscious figure in the floor.

Draco Malfoy.

Me heart left up into my throat, all the noise from around me seeming to dim, then disappear all together. My vision was focused purely on the body on the floor, not seeing anything but Draco. I barely noticed that the students in the room were a mixture of sixth- and seventh-years, that Snape had just entered the classroom and was now escorting Crabbe and Goyle out, or that McGonagall had just stunned the class into silence by using a very inappropriate word. All I saw was Draco, laying unmoving on the floor.

I was only snapped out of it when a fellow sixth-year rammed into me, pushing me onto the floor, from where I watched Professor McGonagall wave her wand, lifting Draco's limp body off the floor. She instructed the sixth-year class to take their seats and the seventh-years to go to their next lesson.

I ran out, hiding behind a statue once again to cast the Disillusion charm over myself, only this time, I was using it to follow Draco, not get away from him.

**I came to in the hospital wing, and the first thing I noticed was the smell. Flowers; roses and lilies. I sat bolt upright, looking around, but the ward was empty save for Madam Pomfrey and myself. **

**I breathed in deeply, inhaling the intoxicating smell. I laid back down and closed me eyes, content for now. Then I heard a soft whisper, barely audible. **

**"Draco?" **

**I opened my eyes straight away, looking around for the owner of the voice, for I recognised it. It was the same girl I was with last night, the one who had been driving me crazy. She spoke again, in the same low whisper, but still I saw no one. "Are you ok?"**

**"Who- who are you?" I whispered back, still looking around the room for the girl who was speaking. "Please, I need to know who you are!" I kept my voice low, trying not to attract Madam Pomfrey's attention.**

**"I can't tell you" came her reply. "You would hate me if you found out who I was." **

**I winced at the pain in her voice. "Please, I could never hate you!"**

**"Yes, you could. In fact, you do. You hate me and my whole family Draco, and thats a fact!" the invisible girls voice rose to convey her point, but was kept low enough to not attract Madam Pomfrey's attention**_**. Wow, this girl knows what she's doing!**_

**"No" I whispered urgently, for her intoxicating smell was getting weaker, as if she was leaving the room. "I don't care who you are, I want to be with you! When I looked in the Mirror I-" she cut me off, speaking in a harsh whisper. **

**"You saw us together, but you couldn't see who it actually was because you yourself didn't know." I gasped**_**. How could she know all this? **_**She was closer now, the smell of roses and lilies stronger. **

**"I was watching you. You stood there yelling at the mirror for almost an hour, demanding it tell you who I was, but it didn't work. When you left I stepped in front of the Mirror and saw the same thing you did. Us, Draco, the same way we were standing last night." her voice faded slightly at the end, and I just wanted to hug her, to tell her that no matter what I would still love her.**

_**Oh. My. Merlin. I love her!**_** I realised with a start.**

**"Please" I begged, "I love you ok? I don't even have a clue who you are but I love you. I couldn't even sleep last night because I was thinking of you!" My voice rose louder and louder, and eventually attracted the attention of Madam Pomfrey, who started over. **

**"Shit!" I muttered. Then I heard her soft whisper. **

**"Imperio" A peaceful yet vacant look crossed Madam Pomfrey's face, and she went back into her office and closed the door. "You owe me one, Draco. That was an Unforgivable Curse." she sounded annoyed.**

**"I forgive you" I whispered, reaching out towards the spot her voice was coming from. I touched bare skin, and the girl gasped and moved away from my touch. **

**"I can feel you, but I can't see you. Do you have any idea how frustrating this is?" I demanded of her.**

**"Not as frustrating as me knowing I love you but can never have you" she whispered, and as she did a tear seemed to appear in mid air; head high, seeming suspended there for a second before it slid down her invisible cheek and dropped onto the floor. Now knowing where she was, I reached out to grab her, but she moved again.**

**"Besides," she whispered, "You're in Slytherin and I'm in Gryffindor. How is that supposed to work? You hate Gryffindor and everyone in it!" **

**"I don't hate you, believe me." I whispered, tears now forming in my eyes as well. I struggled to hold them back.**

**"Oh, but you do Draco, you do." she said sadly, and I finally let my tears escape as I heard her footsteps move towards the door, then vanish all together.**


	3. Forbidden Love  Chapter 3

**Forbidden Love – Chapter 3**

After my conversation with Draco, I ran out of the hospital wing and to the nearest bathroom to wipe the tears off my face. Once I was done, I checked the time, and realising that it was lunch, took the Disillusion charm off myself and hurried to the Great Hall for lunch. Peeking over at the staff table I notice that, as usual, Hagrid was no-where in sight.

Trying to act normal, I sat in between Cho and Luna, who both now sat at the Gryffindor table with Neville and I. Luna looked over at me, and her dreamy voice was barely audible over all the chatter in the room.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" I muttered, but I knew it was no use. I felt like I was going to cry again so I grabbed a pumpkin pie and my things before stalking out of the Great Hall and into the deserted courtyard. Looking around, wondering where I should sit, I decided that I would go see Hagrid instead. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the only ones that ever went to visit him, so ever since they had left I had been going to visit him instead.

I walked slowly down to Hagrid's hut, forcing myself to eat the pie because I knew I would get hungry later. When I got to Hagrid's hut I knocked on the door but he didn't answer. I assumed that he was off in the Forbidden Forest with one of his more unusual pets. Not having anything to do, I decided to put myself through more torture and, quickly recasting the Disillusion charm over myself, trudged back up to the hospital wing.

.

**After Madam Pomfrey was sure I was going to eat, she finally left me alone to tend to another patient who had come in about ten minutes after my mystery girl had left. I couldn't stop thinking about her, but at least I had some clues to figure out who she was; she was in Gryffindor, popular, and most - if not all - if her family was currently at Hogwarts. Oh and I apparently hated her. Great.**

**No matter hoe hard I tried I couldn't think of who it might be. I finished eating and laid back down, figuring I might as well enjoy having no classes for now, when a familiar scent drifted towards me. **

**I sat bolt upright, looking pointlessly around for the owner, but knew I wouldn't see her. **

**"Please," I whispered, looing around the seemingly empty ward, "Pease just tell me who you are. I can't stand not knowing. Just please..." tears springing to my eyes. **

**It was the first time I had every let anyone see me cry; not that I knew who was watching anyway.**

**"I can't tell you Draco, you'll only hate me." she whispered, pain clear in her voice.**

**"Why do you care if I hate you?" I snapped, "You obviously don't care about me, or you would stop torturing me!" My voice was now loud enough to attract the attention of Madam Pomfrey, who looked at me like I was going crazy.**

**"Are you ok, dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked me, walking over with concern in her eyes. I looked at her, now angry as the scent of roses and lilies had disappeared again. **

**"Yeah, I'm fine!"I snapped, throwing the blankets off me and storming out of the ward, not even listening to Madam Pomfrey's cries behind me. **

**I sprinted through the empty corridors and out of the castle. I came to stop at the edge of the Black Lake, under the shade of a large tree, whose leaves were swaying in the soft breeze. I sat down and put my head in my hands, tears escaping again. Then I heard footsteps, and the breeze blew her smell across my face again; roses and lilies. **

**"Please," I whispered, not even bothering to look up this time, "Please, I'm begging you, please just tell me who you are. I don't care if you're in Gryffindor, I'll still love you. I don't care if you say I hate you're family, I could **_**never**_** hate you. Just please, I'm begging you, just please tell me who you are!"**

**"Ok, Draco, if you really want to know" she whispered, and I felt her hand on my arm. I looked up, but still saw no-one. She pulled me up, and I heard her mutter a complicated incantation. The girl appeared in front of me, and I gasped. The girl looked up at me, her bright brown eyes pleading. She pushed a stray lock of bright red hair behind her ears and just stood there, looking at me. **

_**No, **_**I thought, **_**It can't be... Ginny Weasley?**_


	4. Forbidden Love Chapter 4

**Forbidden Love – Chapter 4**

I stood there for what seemed like hours, looking into Draco's cold, grey eyes while he just stood there, gaping at me.

"See" I finally whispered, "I knew you would hate me once you found out who I was. Lets face it - you could never love a Weasley. I've seen how you treat Ron, always calling him "weasel' and all those other degrading names. I don't even know why I love you Draco, you're such an arsehole towards my family and y-"

"Stop" Draco finally spoke, stepping forward to grab my shoulders. "I'm sorry I've been such a jerk to you brother. In truth I only started being mean to him because I had a-" Draco seemed to only just realise what he was saying, and stopped mid-sentence.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"Nothing, just forget I said anything." he muttered. I pushed his hands off my shoulders.

"Draco, if you don't trust me, then..." I broke off, and almost slapped myself for what I was about to say.

_What if Draco doesn't feel the same? Sure he keeps telling me he loves me but... What if he doesn't want the same things I want?_

A million thoughts raced around my head, and Draco was now looking at me curiously.

"What? Ginny, what's wrong" Draco stepped forward, more concern in his voice then I had ever heard before. I looked up into his eyes, and I couldn't help but tell him.

.

_**Ginny Weasley? I fell in love with Ginny Weasley? How the hell could this happen? A **_**Weasley? **_**Oh man, what will my father say?**_

**A million thoughts raced around my head as I stood there, looking at Ginny. I had told her so many times I loved her, I couldn't take it back now, could I?**

**It took me a while to realise there was nothing to take back - I still loved her, even though I now knew who she was. I stood there for so long that Ginny finally spoke. **

**"See" She whispered, "I knew you would hate me once you found out who I was. Lets face it - you could never love a Weasley. I've seen how you treat Ron, always calling him "weasel' and all those other degrading names. I don't even know why I love you Draco, you're such an arsehole towards my family and y-" I couldn't take it anymore, I could feel the hate creeping into her voice.**

**"Stop" I stepped forward, putting my hands on her shoulders, looking into those beautiful brown eyes. "I'm sorry I've been such a jerk to you brother. In truth I only started being mean to him because I had a-" I stopped, mid-sentence, and almost slapped myself. I couldn't believe what I had just nearly told Ginny. **

**"Yes?" she prompted. I wanted to tell her, but I couldn't. I just couldn't; she would hate me for sure. **

**"Nothing, just forget I said anything" I muttered, not wanting to tell her my little secret. She got angry with me and pushed my hands of her shoulders. **

**"Draco, if you don't trust me, then..."** **Ginny suddenly broke off. Her eyes wandered from mine to the ground, and she looked embarrassed, almost ashamed? Had I upset her?**

**"What? Ginny, what's wrong?" I asked, and was surprised at the amount of concern in my voice. **

**Ginny looked up into my eyes once again, and after a moment of thought she finally answered me. **

**"Well.. I was just thinking, that if, you know... we were to..." she broke off, once again looking at the ground, embarrassment plain on her face. **

**"Ginny?" I took her hands in mine, and she looked up once again to meet my eyes. **_**Holy mother of Merlin, she has such beautiful eyes.**_**"Ginny, you can tell me" When the words came out of my mouth I knew they sounded stupid, but I just couldn't think of anything else. **

**"I know, Draco, its just... Well, embarrassing" she blushed and looked at her feet again. **

**I stepped forward, wrapping my arms around her waist. She looked up, startled. **

**"Draco, what are you-" I cut her off. **

**"Ginny, I think I know what you were going to say, so I'm going to save you the embarrassment, cause myself a lot, and just ask you." I took a deep breath. "Ginny, will you be my girlfriend?"**

**.**

I was stunned into speechlessness. I stood there for what seemed like forever, wondering if this was actually real. Then I noticed the worried look on Draco's face and I knew that, despite his cocky attitude, he was waiting for rejection.

"Of course I will" I smiled, leaning my head against his muscled chest. Draco's arms tightened around me, and I felt happier then I had in months.

Neither of us knows how long we stood there, wrapped in each other's arms. Draco pulled away first, and looked down into my eyes, smiling. It was the first time I had seen him truly smile.

"C'mon babe," he said cheekily, stepping away from me, but keeping one of my hands in his. He smiled again when he saw I was blushing. 'It's getting late, classes must have finished hours ago" We both looked up at the sky, which was now getting darker and darker by the second.

We started to walk up to the castle, hand in hand, but I stopped when I saw two figures sneaking out of the castle together. It was only Luna and Neville, but it made me realise that, however much I loved Draco, I didn't want anyone to know we were going out.


	5. Authors Note

**Hey guys. I know I haven't posted anything in a while, but I've started a new fic, and hopefully I can post new chapters regularly. I do have a couple of announcements though. **

**I have decided that I will be PERMANENTLY be removing a few of my stories. I may re-write them in the future and re-post them, but for now, they will be removed from my account. I'm sorry to anyone who was hoping for an update of these stories, they will not be coming any time soon. The list of stories being removed is as followed, and the same list will be added as a final chapter to all of my current works,**

** - Slytherin's New Pride?**

** - Forbidden Love**

** - Unexpected Love**

**These stories will up for about a week or so more, and when I post the next chapter of my new fic, I will be removing them. **

**My Random One-shots will stay, and I will hopefully be adding a few more to that shortly. **

**As for The Dark Lords Daughter, Living A Life of Lies, and There's A Thin Line Between Love and Hate, all three of those will stay up for now. I will be editing Living a Life of Lies and There's a Thin Line Between Love and Hate and probably just be replacing the first few chapters, and then adding more as I write them. **

**The Dark Lords Daughter I am completely re-writing, and will leave the original will be left up until I post the re-written version, which will most likely be called Daughter of the Dark. After the first few chapter are up, I will probably remove it, unless enough people want it to stay up. I do have a couple of more chapters of it that I have written, and I will probably post them, but I will NOT be continuing on with it.**


End file.
